Recently developed, display interface schemes, such as the DisplayPort® (DP) display interface protocol or standard (see. e.g., DisplayPort® Version 1.2 (December 2009)), are designed to replace older standards such as Video Graphics Array (VGA) and Digital Video Interface (DVI), and rely on packetized data transmission similar to other data communication protocols such as Ethernet, USB, and PCI Express. For example, DP supports both external (e.g., box-to-box) and internal (e.g., laptop display panel) display connections, and unlike DVI and Low-voltage Differential, Signaling (LVDS) standards where differential pairs transmit pixel data and a clock signal, the DP protocol is based on the transmission of small data packets with an embedded clock. The use of data packets also allows interface standards such as DP to be extensible by permitting additional features to be added without significant changes to the interface itself. Embedded DisplayPort® (eDP) is a companion standard (see, e.g., Embedded DisplayPort® Version 1.3 (February 2011)) to the DP standard and provides a standardized display panel interface for internal connections (e.g., between a graphics processor and a notebook display panel) and is designed to replace the LVDS standard.